Everyone has a Secret
by Insaine
Summary: Isabelle and Aramand have always been closer than anyone else, so it's only natural that they'd fall in love, but what happens when Percy has other plans for Isabelle? Based off of Scarlet Pimpernel the musical. rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Isabelle's POV

_Right step, left step, right step, left step, turn, please don't drop me, right step left step, Marguerite's talking hold still, and right step, left step, right- _"ATTENTION! This theater is now closed!" I felt a tug on my arm and I was pulled off the hot stage and into the changing room. "Isabelle, go back to the house. I'll be following you in a moment." "But, Marguerite, I-" "No, Isabelle, go and tell Aramand I'll be there shortly. I have something I must take care of." I nodded to Marguerite as she left the room. I pulled off my wing and fluffed the powder out of my hair. I got the stage makeup off my face and pulled off my dress ad changed into my normal attire. I straightened my black skirt and white blouse and slipped my shoes on and ran out toward the house I shared with the St. Just family. "Aramand?" I called to the seemingly empty house. "Bella?" Aramand appeared in the door looking concerned. He crossed the room and took me in his arms. "Bella, is something wrong? Where's Marguerite?" I pulled away from the young boy and laughed holding his hands in mine. "Nothing's wrong, my dear. She'll be here soon. Then we'll be off to England." "We? Bella, I did not know you were going to be joining us." I laughed again and released Aramand's hands and skipped into the sitting room.

"Neither does your sister, but I am curious about this fiancé of hers and I'm tired of France and this revolution." I pouted. Aramand hushed me and looked around as if he was afraid we'd be overheard in our little safe haven. At least this was as close as we could get with the revolution hanging over our head. I brushed his hushing off with a wave of my hand. "I want to see England. Besides this way I can keep you company while your sister entertains her husband." I giggled, "Have you met him?" I asked unsure of what to expect of this new man in my Marguerite's life. "Percy is a great man. He's very funny and caring. I believe he will make my sister very happy." I giggled and sat down in a chair across from him, "I should hope so. He's dragging her all the way to England and obviously we French don't like to be mistreated." I said, once again referring to the revolution that was happening right outside the door. Again, Aramand opened his mouth to hush me, but was interrupted by another voice. "There will be no talk of revolution the night before my wedding. There will only be talk of happy things, my loves." Marguerite said. "O yes, my Marguerite is right. Shall we go? Our boat awaits us." A tall, gorgeous man who could be no older than Marguerite or myself, who I presumed to be Percy, said. "Oh yes, we should be going. Aramand and I are ready right?" I asked, Aramand nodded and Marguerite gave me a confused look. "Of course I'll be going with you. You can't leave me here alone in Paris. You'll never even know I'm there, Marguerite." I promised. Marguerite made to say something, but was cut off my Percy, "The more the merrier. Now, let us be on our way." I smiled at Marguerite and look Aramand by the arm as we led the way out the door and into the carriage.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabelle's POV

I sat on the bunk in the cabin I shared with Aramand on the boat. "What do you think England will be like?" I asked leaning over the edge of my bunk to look at him. He brought his brilliant blue eyes up to my green ones and smiled his enthusiastic smile, "Percy says it's wonderful. I'm sure we're going to love it there." I smiled down at the young man. "Aramand, what do you think of Percy?" I asked cautiously, afraid of influencing him. "Percy's great! I told you earlier he's kind and loving to my dear sister. He even saved Marie from being arrested today at the theater!" He said excitedly, eyes shining bright. "How would you know that, Aramand? You were instructed to stay at home today." I accused. His eyes widened and ducked under the bunk in an attempt to hide from me. I jumped under the bed, landing on his bunk and frowned at him, "Aramand, you know it's not safe in France anymore." "It was my sister's last show, what was I had to go" he said scooting closer to me on the bed. "Well then tell me truly, how did you beat me home?" I asked. "I saw you leaving and ran. I walked in through the back door just as you called for me." He confessed. "Aramand, that was very dangerous of you! Please never do anything so foolish again. I don't know what Marguerite or I would do if we lost you. Promise me you'll be more careful." I asked taking his hands, pleading for him to be concerned for his own safety. He brought my fingertips to his lips and kissed them gently, "I promise, Bella. For now though my dear, we should go to sleep." I giggles and nodded, "I believe you're right. If Marguerite finds us still awake, she'll throw a fit." We both laughed as we remembered our days in France when Marguerite would catch us awake late at night talking. She'd gotten so angry with us she'd turned red. When my parents died, the young St. Just children had also just lost their parents. They'd taken me and ever since we'd developed a tight relationship that no one could break. Before I knew what was happening, Aramand's arms were around me in a tight embrace. I returned it wholeheartedly, and he whispered, "Good night Bella," in my ear. His warm breath on my neck caused me to blush heavily. "Good night, Aramand," I whispered back through the dark. He pulled me down onto the bed with him and kissed my cheek. "Care to stay with me tonight?" He asked with his arms wrapped around my waist. I giggled and wiggled out of his grasp, "No my dear we must go to sleep now. Good night Aramand." I said again climbing up into my bunk. I heard a sigh of disappointment and then a good natured laugh, "Good night, Cherie."


	3. Chapter 3

Isabelle's POV

"Cherie, wake up." I heard Aramand's voice say sweetly close to my ear. I felt the sunlight hit my eyes and I pulled my blankets to cover my face. "No." I heard Aramand chuckle from the floor by my bed. "Don't make me come up there and get you, Bella. Or worse, I'll got get my sister." At Aramand's threat my eyes shot open and I pulled myself into a sitting position quickly. Aramand was already dressed in the usual English dress, similar in fashion of the elaborate clothing that Percy had been wearing the day before. The only difference was color and it was much less flashy. Unlike Percy's flashy wardrobe, Aramand's outfit was a dark green overcoat, underneath was a simple white button-up with ruffles around the collar. "You wouldn't dare," I challenged. Aramand shot me a knowing smile and began walking toward the door. "Oh, Marguerite…" He looked back at me teasingly. "Oh fine, I'm awake. Will you hand me those?" I asked pointing to my clothes I'd set out for our arrival to England. He handed me my blood red skirt and corset along with black blouse. "Now get out, I need to change." Aramand laughed, but did as he was told, shutting the door tightly behind himself.

I dressed quickly and ran my hand through my curly blond hair that fell to my waist. I sat down to the mirror that was aboard Percy's ship and brushed my hair quickly. I weaved a black ribbon into my hair and got it into its normal, tidy fashion. There was a knock on the door, I smiled and called, "Come in!" Percy hurried in without looking at me, "Marguerite told me to inform you that- What are you wearing? You look like a French woman." Percy said, cutting himself off and wrinkling his nose. "I am a French woman" I reminded him unhappily. "Yes, yes I know you were, but you're in England now. You need to look like an English woman. We'll change you into a fine gown when we arrive at my home. There's no need to worry Izzy." He smiled satisfied with his decision and turned to leave me. "It's Isabelle" I corrected, unsure of this new nickname. "Yes, I know, but I have a delightful friend named Ozzy and I thought Izzy and Ozzy would sound better." I shook and head to keep from laughing at his foolish idea. "There will be no 'Izzy and Ozzy' so I suggest you remove the idea from your mind, Percy." I said as again he turned to leave. "Oh and Percy?" I said calling him back once more. He paused again and turned to me once more, "At your service." I smiled, "If you call me Izzy again, I cannot guarantee you will see your wedding night. Do I make myself clear?" I asked him. He smiled amused, "Crystal."


	4. Chapter 4

Isabelle's POV

"Marguerite, you look beautiful." I mused as I finished her French braid. "Oh, my dear. I cannot wait until tonight. Percy and I will finally be married. Isn't this romantic?" She asked looking from herself in the mirror to me. I chuckled quietly, "You can hardly say finally, Marguerite, it's been only two weeks, no? Although I must admit this is very romantic." I confessed smiling down at her as she returned to her make up. "Oh, my dear Isabelle, perhaps the next wedding we will be having is yours. Maybe a nice Englishman like my Percy?" I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Marguerite, take no offense to this, but I would simply go mad if I married a man like Percy." She smiled up at me as she finished applying her blush. "Isabelle, my dear, you are so uptight. Percy may be foolish at times, but he is a good man. A loyal man, besides he makes me laugh." "Laughing is good, Marguerite, but foolish men like Percy are not for me." Marguerite gave me a knowing smile and stood up, "We shall see, Bella. For now we must get to the ceremony." I quickly helped Marguerite into her dress and then into the carriage. The ride to the church was quick and the ceremony simple.

I stood next to Marguerite as her maid of honor, making some of her real maids angry. Aramand walked her up the aisle and kissed her on the cheek before giving her away to Percy. As he took his seat he gave me a smile and flashed me a smile and his handkerchief. 'I'm not going to cry.' I mouthed back to him. He winked and I smiled and tried not to reveal my blush. The reception was filled with people, mostly Percy's friends, wearing elaborate clothing. I pulled the edges of the emerald silk gown Percy had insisted I wore. "Would you like to dance, Cherie?" I looked up and smiled at the familiar face of Aramand. "Of course, I'd love to." I placed my hand in his and he led me to the middle of the dance floor. He placed his hand on my waist at the same time I placed mine on his shoulder. "See how in sync we are, my dear? So how are you enjoying England so far, Bella?" He asked twirling me. I giggled and he pulled me slightly closer, "We always have been, Aramand, and it's only been a few hours, but Marguerite is very happy so, I am happy as well." I answered. "I'm simply happy you decided to join us, my dear." He said spinning me once more and allowing me to catch sight of one of Percy's friends dancing alone. I pulled myself out of Aramand's familiar embrace and laughed at his confused face, "Aramand, I'll be back. I feel I should save him before he makes more of a fool of himself," I pointed to the man I was referring too. Aramand smiled amused ad waved me off before I walked over to the sorry soul. Before I could completely reach him or utter a word, he held his hand out to me, "Care to dance, Izzy?"


	5. Chapter 5

Isabelle's POV

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I took the man's hand, "My name is Isabelle, not Izzy." The man twirled me into his chest. "That's not what Percy told me. My name's Elton." I sighed in relief, "O thank goodness. I thought you were going to say Ozzy." I giggled as he twirled me out. "Oh no-" I was pulled away by another man and held closely, "I'm Ozzy." Great. "Bella." I introduced myself as his hand found its way to my waist. He smiled at me and said, "I believe we've covered that my dear. How are you enjoying the wedding?" I sighed and looked toward where Marguerite was dancing with one of the guests and smiled, "My Marguerite's happy, so I'm happy." He chuckled and looked over to her, "She's not your Marguerite anymore my dear. However, speaking of the bride, I must go dance with her. Good-bye." He released me and began to walk away, leaving me shocked. "It's not very polite to leave a girl in the middle of a dance." I chastised. He turned to me and bowed mockingly, "Welcome to England, Izzy."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. "Cherie, are you alright?" Aramand asked taking my hand and leading me from the dance floor. I looked up at him and smiled sweetly, "I'm fine, Aramand." I looked back to see Percy pulling Marguerite away from Ozzy, ""Out everyone, it's time to go! The groom is becoming anxious!" I rolled my eyes once more at the Englishman and turned back to Aramand. "May I walk you to your room, Bella?" He asked. I nodded, "Let us go." He held me slightly closer and walked me down the hall of Percy's lavish mansion to where I knew my room to be. Once we reached my room we stood together awkwardly. "This is strange, not going to the same room." I said. Aramand and I had shared a room when we lived in France, going our separate ways didn't feel right. "I know what you mean, Cherie. If you like I could stay with you, until you are used to England." He offered. "Oh no, Aramand. I'll be perfectly… fine." I said suddenly realizing how close we'd gotten, our faces only inches apart. He tucked a stray, golden hair behind my ear and cupped my face. "Aramand…" I didn't get to finish as he leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I was so shocked that I didn't react until he kissed me again, this time more passionate. At that moment I pushed him back forcefully, "Aramand! Don't do that ever again." I said before turning away, "I'm sorry I just… I can't." I said before going into my room and shutting the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Aramand's POV

"Aramand! Don't do that ever again. I'm sorry I just… I can't." Bella said shutting the door behind her, leaving me standing dazed in the hallway. What on earth had I just done? "Why did I just do that?" I asked to the abandoned hallway, why would I do that? I covered my face with my hands, how could I be so forward with her? Wasn't it completely obvious that she didn't feel the same way about me as I felt about her? How could I ever think she ever saw me that way? It just felt like she did. We stayed up all night talking, we held hands as we walked, we hugged all the time and she told me she loved me. Had all that meant nothing? I suppose I simply assumed her love for me was greater than it was. Before I knew what had happened I was in my room in my bed clothes. In the silence and solitude of the dark I heard myself whisper, "What am I going to do now?"

Isabelle's POV

"What am I going to do now?" I asked my reflection as I removed the pins and ribbon from my hair, releasing it into a cascade of curls. I loved Aramand dearly, but not as a lover, as a brother, as a friend. I could never love him the way Marguerite loves Percy, could I? No, no that is ridiculous. I could never even consider it. Could I? I placed my face into my palms and sighed, "What am I going to tell Marguerite?" "Tell me what?" My head flew up to see Marguerite standing in my doorway through the mirror. "Marguerite!" I jumped up and ran to her. "I wasn't expecting you, I thought you'd be with-" "Tell me what, Bella?" She demanded, cutting me off. "It was actually more of a question," I lied quickly, "but it is of little importance and can wait until morning. I'm sure Percy-" "My dear, ask me now. I do not think Percy will be up to bed for a while." She said sounding slightly upset with the matter and casting a longing glance at the door. "Is something wrong?" "Oh no, he is simply in his study. Now your question, Isabelle?" "Yes, umm… you know of Percy's friend, Ozzy?" I asked as a question popped into my mind. "Why yes I do. Why, Bella? Have you come to fancy him after only one dance?" Marguerite teased. I felt a slight blush creep into my cheeks and shook my head, "Oh no, I was only wondering if you could get him and Percy to stop calling my Izzy." I half lied. She giggled, "Of course, anything else?" I shook my head, "Nothing else, just off to sleep now." I said. Marguerite nodded and left the room, "Good night, my dear." With that she shut the door and was gone. "Good night!" I called after her and then returned to my mirror. I brushed a few tangles out before getting into my new bed, "I need not tell Marguerite of tonight. I will deal with Aramand myself. Tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

Isabelle's POV

"Bella, will you listen to me?" "Aramand, I told you how I feel about this. We cannot be together. I'm sorry. Think of how your sister would feel about this." I whispered to him angrily in the hallway outside of Percy's study. "Marguerite would be happy as long as she knew we were happy together. Didn't we make each other happy all those years in France?" He asked grabbing my arm to keep me rooted in place. "Aramand, that was different. You were looking for nothing more than my friendship. I'm not willing to fall in love with anyone." Aramand took my hand and met my eyes, "But, Cherie, the best things come when you're not looking for them. Isabelle, I love you!" I closed my eyes and looked away from him, taking my hands from his. "Aramand-" "Shh…" I looked back up to him, but he wasn't looking at me, "Aramand-" "Hush, Bella… Do you here that?" He looked back to me; I shut my mouth and listened for a moment. It was Percy. "What's he doing?" I whispered as we peeked into Percy's study. "He's…singing… listen." We listened until the song was done. Out of habit I made to clap, but Aramand grabbed both my hands to prevent me from making any noise. I looked to him as he released me and entered the room. "Percy." Aramand said to him, startling the group of men. "Aramand!" Percy's voice came through the crack in the door. "Percy, I heard everything." What was he doing? I thought to myself. "I don't know what you're talking about." I heard Percy say nonchalantly and I peeked through the crack. There were about a dozen men in the room all looking to Aramand uneasily. "Percy, I heard everything and I want to help. It's my country that's lost its mind." I watched Percy look torn for a moment, before rounding on Aramand and taking a few steps toward him. It took every fiber of my being not to run and step between them, fearing Percy would hit Aramand. "Look boy, not one word of this to your sister. I'm still not sure about involving you at all. This goes to all of you not to breathe a word of this. Not wives, mothers, sisters, not a word to anyone. Does everyone understand?" I heard a general the general agreement of the men and entered the room.

"If you're getting Aramand involved in this ridiculous scheme, Percy, I'm going with you." "Izzy! How long have you been standing there?" Percy exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and bit my tongue from letting out a sarcastic remark, "My name is Isabelle. Now if you plan on involving him, I'm involved as well." I told the group, standing at my tallest. "But, you're a girl." Ozzy said coming to my side. I rolled my eyes and looked up to him, "And you're an idiot, but you're allowed to be here. If you want to stay unsuspected, take me along. No one will suspect you if I'm around." "Well, what if you get hurt or killed? You're going to be fighting trained soldiers. Anyone who follows me will be putting their lives at risk." Percy said addressing everyone, once again. "I can handle myself, and someone needs to look over Aramand." Ozzy stepped closer to me and said, "I can do it." "I don't trust you," I said rounding on him; we were standing so close our noses were practically touching. The anger that hung in the air between us was clear to everyone and was only broken when Percy spoke. "Izzy, I don't think this is a good idea." I turned to him and narrowed my eyes, "Let me go, or I'll tell Marguerite." I threatened, refusing to look away from Percy. He looked around at the other men and sighed, "We leave tomorrow for France. Ozzy, you will be watching out for Izzy." Percy said shooting me a smirk. I sighed and looked to him, "It's Bella."


	8. Chapter 8

Aramand's POV

Percy looked around uncomfortably, "We leave tomorrow for France. Ozzy, you will be looking out for Izzy." He said shooting her a smirk. "It's Bella." She said crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at him. "Isabelle, can we talk about this?" I asked, pulling her to the side as the other men spoke about the plan of action for tomorrow. "Aramand, there is nothing to talk about. If you go I go and you can't stop me." She said speaking so only I could hear. "Bella, please. This is ridiculous, I don't want you to get hurt." "And I don't want you to get killed." I scowled at her, "I won't, but Bella-" "No, Aramand, we will not argue about this. I will help against the revolution." I sighed and placed my face in my hands, "Why must be so stubborn, Cherie?" I asked, unable to convince her to do as I wished. "Have you ever known me not to be, Aramand?" She asked, then without waiting for an answer turned back to the others, "I'll go pack my bags." With that she walked off. As soon as Bella was out of sight, Percy stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder, "Don't try to convince her out of this, Aramand. It will make my goal so much easier to accomplish." "What goal would that be, Percy?" I asked. My confusion was greeted with a knowing smile. "You'll see, Aramand, you'll see."

Ozzy's POV

"Percy, why do I have to watch her?" I complained as Aramand dragged Isabelle to the side. It's bad enough Percy's letting her tag along, but now I've been reduced to a babysitter! "It's all in the Plan, Ozzy." Percy said, smiling. "What plan?" I asked. Percy laughed and placed his hand firmly on my shoulder. "Izzy, Ozzy, Ozzy, Izzy. Keep up, Ozzy. What did you think I was going to do?" I frowned, "When did I consent to this? I don't even want to be near her." Percy laughed again, "You will. Trust me." "I'll g pack my bags" Isabelle said before walking out of the room. Percy stepped toward Aramand and spoke to him quietly, "What goal would that be, Percy?" He asked. "You'll see, Aramand, you'll see." Percy said. I rolled my eyes, "I sure as hell hope not."


	9. Chapter 9

Isabelle's POV

"Are we ready to go?" I asked as I carried my bags of clothing down to the carriage that awaited us. "Almost. Will you grab those last couple of bags and bring them here?" Percy asked as one of the maids grabbed the bags he had indicated and brought it to him quickly. As I reached the carriage I noticed it was already weighed down with twenty or so bags. "Who's are these?" I asked as I placed my own bags into the carriage. "Well, those two are Aramand's, those two are yours, and the rest belong to me. You can never be too prepared." He said looking from his bags to me. I shook my head, "I suppose not, but if it were possible, I think you'd be pretty close, Percy." He walked away smiling and got into the carriage. I sighed and followed him in. Aramand and Percy sat across from one another facing each other. Aramand was asleep with his head resting on the wall of the carriage. I bit my lip and sighed. Who did I wish to sit next to? The idiot of a man my friend called her husband or the young boy who's love I didn't reciprocate?

I sighed and took my place next to Aramand and, as if on cue, he awoke. "Are we on our way?" He asked looking to Percy, before wiping sleep from his eyes. "Just getting started." Percy smiled and signaled the driver with a wave. Silence filled the carriage and I bit my lip nervously, "What did you tell Marguerite we were doing?" I asked in an attempt to make everyone feel more comfortable. "I told her we had something we needed to do." Percy shrugged, looking out the window. "Where are the others?" Aramand's question brought Percy's attention back to us. "We're meeting them at the Harbor where we will board me yacht, the _Daydream_. From there, Isabelle," Percy turned his attention to me, and although his facial expression looked serious, his eyes sparkled with amusement, "you must be accompanied by Ozzy at all times. You must be with him, or myself, at all costs. Do you understand?" He asked. I nodded, "Yes, but why Ozzy? He's almost as stupid as you are." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "You need to stay with us because… Hey! I resent that comment entirely. Now I have set up arrangements for all of us to be on the same floor of the hotel. Aramand, you must be exceedingly careful when we enter France, both of you must, you never know what may happen." The normal amusement that lit up Percy's blue eyes faded at this comment and his brow knit together with concern as we reached the harbor. Instinctively, I reached for Aramand's hand as we got out of the carriage. The ship hands grabbed our luggage and Aramand led me toward the ship. Before we got ten feet from the carriage an arm wrapped around my waist. I tensed up before releasing Aramand's hand and turning to face the person who's arm was around me so tightly. I rolled my eyes at the sight of Ozzy, "Ready my dear?"


	10. Chapter 10

Percy's POV

I watched amused as Ozzy and Isabelle bantered back and forth, each trying to outwit the other. "I don't know why Percy let you come along." Ozzy scowled at the young girl. She tucked a stray golden hair behind her ear angrily as she retorted, "Perhaps he wanted someone with a brain on his side!" Ozzy rolled his eyes, "I have a brain thank you very much." Isabelle's hand flew over her heart and said mockingly, "Oh, I'm sorry, I meant one that's functional." Ozzy laughed sarcastically, "Oh, my brain is functional. I simply focus on more important matters than braiding hair and sewing." Isabelle looked at his skeptically, "Like what? You're next game of cricket?" "Like the damned French revolution!" Ozzy shot back, his face growing red. Isabelle smiled and narrowed her eyes, "What does that matter to you? You won't last a day in France." "I won't last a day?" He asked with a chuckle. Isabelle chuckled back, "You're right. You won't last an hour." "You, Miss Isabelle, wouldn't last a second without me by your side." He challenged. "Oh really," Isabelle spun around and picked up a sword from the table behind her and pointed it at Ozzy, "would you like to find out what I can do with a sword?" Ozzy grabbed a sword from behind him and clashed it against hers, "Gladly." Their eyes locked, and in that moment the hate between them was practically visible. Concerned, I stepped toward the pair. "Come now, we're all friends here. Save the fighting spirit for the French." I said in an attempt to lighten the tension. "She is French." Ozzy said not taking his eyes off of her. In a flash, Isabelle spun around and knocked Ozzy's sword out of his hand. It flew from his grasp to hers before wither of us knew what was happening. "That's not fair. I was distracted by Percy." Ozzy argued. Isabelle placed both swords behind her and met Ozzy's gaze. "Well, the French aren't like the English. If you want to make it out alive, you best be on your guard at all times, Ozzy." She said quietly. Their gaze held for a moment, but there was no hate between them, it was something different. Isabelle was the one to break the stare and left for her room.

Ozzy's POV

I watched Isabelle walk away. Once she was out of sight I turned to Percy. "Did you see that? She wasn't even trying!" I said in disbelief. Percy nodded, "It was incredible. Keep a close eye on her. Not that you wouldn't already." I shot him a confused look, "You already told me to babysit her." I said. "I know what I said, but that's not way you would watch her though. You're in love with her." Percy accused. I felt my face heat up, "I do not. She makes my blood boil." I said honestly. "And you love her." He smiled and practically skipped away, satisfied with himself. I sighed and leaned over the boat looking toward our destination, "I do not love her. She's just witty, and smart, and brave, and incredible… and pretty, and… Oh my God, I'm in love with Isabelle"


	11. Chapter 11

Isabelle's POV

"I absolutely despise Ozzy" I scowled to Aramand, pacing the floor in his cabin. "Cherie, please just tell me what's wrong. What has he done?" Aramand begged trying to calm me down. "He's just infuriating!" I shouted throwing my hands in the air, "His stupid comments that he believes are so witty, he's foolish, and I have to spend all my time with him once I'm in France." I sat down next to him and frowned. Aramand sighed and took my hands in his, "I wish I could help you, Bella, but Percy is in charge here." My eyes widened with realization and my lips curled up into a smile, "Percy. Percy! That's brilliant! Aramand, you're a genius! Thank you!" I said excitedly, as I placed a quick kiss on his cheek before running out the door to find our dear captain.

Aramand's POV

I watched Bella's retreating figure run from the room and placed my fingertips to my cheek where her kiss still lingered. "You're welcome." I said after her. I felt a small tug at my heart, something was wrong. "Oh, Cherie, I hope you are not falling in love with another." I whispered after her.

Percy's POV

"Percy! Percy!" I turned at the sound of my name being called, only to find Isabelle running toward me. "Izzy! A lady should never run." I chastised playfully. "Percy, I must ask something of you." She asked breathlessly, ignoring my comment as she came to a stop in front of me. "And what exactly would that be, my dear?" I asked. Isabelle smiled and met my gaze, "Tell Ozzy I don't need his help," I rolled my eyes and began to walk away, but Bella pulled me to a stop, "Please, you know I don't need his help." I rolled my eyes but turned back to her and placed my hand on her shoulder smiling sweetly at her, "Isabelle, you and Ozzy will make a great team." Her mouth fell open, "You're saying no." It wasn't a question. "Yes." She smiled, "So you will tell him." "What? No." I said quickly, "But you said yes." She said. "I will not tell Ozzy you don't need him. It'd hurt his feelings. Besides you'll learn to love him." I smiled at her, then turned to walk back to my cabin. "I will not, I hate him." She called after me. A smile began to play on my lips once more as I whispered, "We'll see."


	12. Chapter 12

Isabelle's POV

I frowned, the decision was final, Percy was going to make me be baby sat by a moron. "Learn to love him… pft, I don't think so." I said to no one as I looked over the rail and into the water. "Cherie, are you alright?" I looked over my shoulder to see Aramand looking concerned. I forced a smile, "I'm fine, Aramand, don't worry about me." I said turning back to the ocean. Aramand spun me around for a moment and enveloped me in a tight hug. "Don't be sad, Bella, I hate seeing you sad, besides look!" He turned me back to the ocean to see a cluster of tiny lights, "We're home."

Aramand's POV

"Come on, boys! Oh, and, Bella. We'll be on this floor." Percy said, as we each went to our rooms and shut the doors. "What to do now?" I asked myself talking off my coat and hanging it on the back of a chair. I went to the mirror and sat down, staring at my reflection. What to do now?

Ozzy's POV

"Here you are, Cherie." I said attempting a French accent. Isabelle rolled her eyes, "You didn't need to walk me to my room. I am very capable of reading a room number." She said dripping from every word. I smiled sweetly at her, "My room is right next to yours. It wasn't a problem. Besides I wanted to. If you need me, you know where to find me," I said taking her hand and kissing it. "What room is Aramand in?" she asked suddenly. Taken back I pointed down the hall, "Third door on the right." She nodded before turning on her heels and opening her door. She was just about to close it behind her, but my hand flew out to stop it. She spun around quickly and met my eyes. I could see the fire in her eyes. I smirked, "If your bed gets lonely tonight, don't hesitate to call me."

Isabelle's POV

He's so infuriating! Why does Ozzy feel the need to bother me? I sat in front of my vanity mirror and stared at my reflection. How could I get Percy to change his mind about me needing a babysitter? Or at least get him to change it to someone more intelligent. I smiled with an idea that could not possibly fail, "Aramand."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: There is very mild smut in here! If you don't like; don't read, you'll find out what happened later anyways.**

* * *

Isabelle's POV

I walked down the hall and landed three doors down to the right; Aramand's room. I raised my hand to knock, but my hand just hovered over the door. Could I really do this to Aramand? I looked down to the room I knew Ozzy occupied. I had two choices, go back to my room and put up with him, or Aramand. I sighed and knocked lightly, then took a small step back. I waited for a moment and the door opened. "Bella? What are you doing out of bed?" Aramand stood in the doorway, sleepily. His ever unmanageable blond hair was released from his ponytail. His white dress shirt was exposed and I could see his coat on the chair behind him. He rubbed sleep from his eyes as he awaited my answer. I sighed and let his crystal blue eyes meet my emerald ones. "I had a nightmare. Can I stay with you just this once?"

Aramand's POV

"I had a nightmare. Can I stay with you, just this once?" I nodded and stepped aside to allow Bella entrance into my room. She sat on the edge of my bed and patted the bed next to her. Her baby blue nightgown had slid up to her thigh, revealing her leg. Hesitantly, I walked over to her and sat down. She ran her hand down my arm and then up my chest to the top button of my shirt. My hand flew to hers, "Cherie, I don't-" She placed a finger to my lips, "Hush, you can't sleep in this. I used to help you change when we were younger." She whispered in my ear. Shakily, I released her hand. Isabelle unbuttoned my shirt and ran her hands up my bare chest to my shoulders and slipped off my shirt. She pushed my down on the bed slowly and pushed herself on top of me, straddling my waist. She placed her hands on my chest as she kissed me. She placed butterfly kisses on my neck and I tensed up. "Cherie, I don't think-" Isabelle cut me off with a firm kiss and whispered in my ear, "Aramand, please, I need you… I love you." I felt eyes widen in surprise. "I love you, too, Bella." A smile played on her lips as she kissed me again and ran her hand down my chest again. "Then prove it." She challenged as she undid the button on my pants, "Oops." Her breath was hot on my neck as she whispered in my ear. She brought her lips back up to mine and kissed me gently once again. I ran my hand up her leg shakily and grabbed the helm of her dress. I played with it for a moment before pulling it off of her. I flipped her over as I finished undressing her as she did the same. I kissed her passionately, before pulling away. I looked down at the young girl on my bed. She looked so fragile and vulnerable. "Are you sure about this, Cherie?" I asked. She nodded and pulled me into a sweet kiss, "I've never been so sure of anything in my life."


	14. Chapter 14

Isabelle's POV

"Cherie, wake up." I woke up to strong arms wrapped around my bare waist. I blinked a couple times before registering where I was. I rolled over to face Aramand, "Good morning, Love" Aramand said kissing my lips gently. "Good morning, Aramand." I said sitting up quickly and covering myself with the sheets. "Bella, you were not this shy last night. What's wrong?" He asked concerned. "Wrong? Nothing is wrong. I just must get back to my room before Ozzy or Percy notice I've been missing." I said gathering my clothes and dressing quickly. "Why are you so worried? We are in love. Is this not what lovers do?" He asked fixing his pants and wrapping his arms around me as I reached for the door. "Lovers. Yes this is what Lovers do. Aramand, I must go. Let no one know of what has happened between us. Will you do one more thing for me, Aramand?" I asked as I opened the door. He took my hand and kissed it, "Anything" I looked down the hall and then back to Aramand, "Express to Percy your concern about Ozzy watching over me. Tell him that you want to do it or that I need no one at all." Aramand kissed my hand again, "Of course, my love. I'll tell him when I see him." I smiled and made my way back to my room to change out of my nightgown. I listened as his door closed, another opened, before I could get into my room. "Izzy? What are you doing in the hallway? In your nightgown?" I turned from my door to see Ozzy standing half-dressed in his doorway. I bit my lip, "Nothing." Ozzy scoffed, "Liar. Come on, you can tell me. " He took a step closer. "I'm not lying." I claimed reaching behind me to try to open the door. "Come on, Izzy, what were you doing?" He asked grabbing my wrist. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I pulled my wrist away and began to close my door, but stopped half way. I met Ozzy's eyes and before closing the door the whole way I said, "Three doors down, to the right."


	15. Chapter 15

Ozzy's POV

"There you are Ozzy! I've been looking everywhere for you! How's my plan coming along? Izzy, Ozzy, Ozzy, Iz-" "I don't think your plan is going to work." I cut Percy off staring into the water on our way back to England. Isabelle and Aramand were off somewhere with their friend Marie, who had just joined us to keep Marguerite company while the rest of us were off saving France. Percy gave me a concerned look, "What do you mean? I can see that you're already in love with her and I'm certain-," "She's in love with someone else." I cut him off once again. Percy stood behind me speechless as I turned to him. I went to brush past him, but he caught my arm. "How do you know this?" I turned away from him and shut my eyes tightly before answering, "She gave herself to Aramand."

Percy's POV

"She gave herself to Aramand? How certain are you?" I asked releasing his arm. "Fairly certain," Ozzy answered. "Well, my God, Ozzy! You can't just accuse people of things! What makes you think they've been together?" I asked again, silently praying Ozzy was mistaken. "She was in the hall, in her nightgown, and when I asked her what she was doing she told me she'd been in his room." I considered this for a moment, before replying, "I don't think you understood what she meant. When they lived in France together they shared a room. I think that maybe what she meant. Perhaps she's trying to make you jealous, Ozzy." Ozzy shook his head and closed his eyes, "I don't know, Percy. It seemed more like-" "Well, go ask her then! For God's sake, Ozzy." I rolled my eyes. "Ok, I will… later." He said. "Good. Just don't come on too strong. You know how she can be." I said. Our eyes met and we both understood what I meant about Isabelle's temper. Still, Ozzy scoffed, "Me? Come on too strong? Never."


	16. Chapter 16

Isabelle's POV

"Marie, I'm so happy we're all together again," I gushed taking her hands. "Isabelle, you've said that three times already." Marie giggled. Aramand came around and sat next to me and kissed the top of my head as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "She is just happy Marie," He said as she gave us a knowing smile, "Aramand, Bella, are you two-" Marie was cut off by Ozzy's voice, "Isabelle, I must speak with you. Now." I shot Aramand a look as if to ask if I had to, but before I knew what was happening, I was being dragged out of the cabin and into Ozzy's room.

He shut and locked the door behind him before barricading it with his body. I stood in the middle of the room with my arms crossed over my chest, "What?" I asked. "What were you doing in Aramand's room last night?" Startled, my stance loosened. "Nothing, we only slept." I bit my lip. "You're lying." He accused, taking a step closer. "No, I'm not." I argued back. Looking away. "Yes you are. I can tell." He said taking another step closer to me. "No you can't!" I said stomping my foot like a child. Ozzy smirked and crossed the room to me, "So you are lying. Now tell me, did you give yourself to Aramand?" I looked down and fought back tears, "no." "Don't lie to me!" He yelled grabbing me by the shoulders and closed the space between us with a kiss. "Ozzy!" I yelled pushing him away from me. "Tell me the truth. Honestly." I ran the back of my hand across my face to wipe away tears that had escaped, "Yes, I did. Are you happy now, Ozzy?" I sat down on his bed and placed my face in my hands and I felt his weight beside me. "But you don't love him." He said. I jumped up and shook my head, "How could you say that? Of course I love him. Why would I give myself to him if I didn't?" "To use him," Ozzy said taking my hand, "To get away from me." It seemed like hurt laced his voice, but I had to be mistaken. Ozzy didn't care about me. I spoke to our hands intertwined together as I spoke. "I love Aramand, I do. Just not like this." "Then leave him." Ozzy said. I looked from our hands to his eyes, "I can't." I said helplessly. "Why not?" I dropped his hands and turned away, "There's a promise made in every bed…" I began, only to be cut off by Ozzy, "What Promise?" I turned back to him, his arms were crossed, "Spoken or silent, a promise is surely made. The promise to be together forever." Ozzy dropped his arms, "But you don't love him like that." I shrugged, "I don't love anyone that ways, but I can pretend to with Aramand." Ozzy shook his head and crossed to me taking my hands once again, "Of course you do. Everyone loves someone." I rolled my eyes, "Well then who do you love?" Ozzy took my face in his hands and kissed me sweetly, but before I could process what was happening he broke it, "I love you, Bella."


	17. Chapter 17

Isabelle's POV

"You- You're an ass!" I pushed Ozzy and turned on my heels before starting for the door. "What did I do? Bella, please." Ozzy begged walking next to me, before stepping in front of me. "I pour my heart and soul out to you and you make fun of me!" I claimed brushing past him. "Isabelle, I'm not making fun of you! I love you! I swear it!" He claimed, keeping in step with me. I forced a laugh, "Come now, Ozzy. Everyone knows we hate each other." "I don't- will you stop?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me to a halt and into a passionate kiss. I pulled away, "Will you stop doing that?" He let go of me and looked to me with defeat in his eyes, "Bella, please. I love you. I know you love me back. You have to." He begged. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't have to do anything and I don't. Good-bye Ozzy."

Ozzy's POV

"So much for not coming on too strong." Percy's voice rang out behind me. "Not now, Percy. I'm not in the mood." I said as I began heading back to my room. "Ozzy, listen to me. We're almost home. At the prince's ball tomorrow night, she'll accompany you and-" "and what Percy? She'll be so taken with me she'll forget about Aramand? Just stop it, Percy, stop playing cupid. Let her go with Aramand. I'm here to help you save France, not to play these silly little love games." Percy looked at me in complete shock, "But, Ozzy, she's almost yours." I shook my head, "No, Percy. She's not. She'll never be mine, because she's already promised herself to someone else. Good night, Percy" With that I shut the door.

Percy's POV

"But, Ozzy!" The door shut in my face. "Well, damn. This complicates things. How am I ever going to get them together now?" I asked myself as I wondered over to the railing of the boat and looked into the dark water. I pulled out the later Marguerite had received from Citizen Chauvelin and sighed. "I just want someone's love to work out."


	18. Chapter 18

Isabelle's POV

"It's just like old times, isn't it?" I asked smiling at Marguerite and Marie. "Yes just like old times. You ladies don't mind if we join you all do you?" Percy asked with Ozzy and Aramand at his heels. I looked from Aramand to Ozzy and finally to Percy. What was this man playing at? "No not at all. Perhaps, being the men you are you could tell us about the Pimpernel." I almost choked on my tea at Marie's words. Marguerite patted my back in an attempt to help me, but I waved her off. "What do you want to know about the Pimpernel, Marie?" I asked Aramand took his place next to me on the couch and Ozzy looked away, looking hurt. He's a better actor than I thought. "Well, I just want to know if it's true. Is he really an Englishman? Do any of you know him?" The boys all exchanged looks and started laughing. "Oh, no, my dear, none of us know him. He is English though. That much is true," Percy said earning nods of agreement from the boys. "Well, I think the Pimpernel is foolish. Putting his life at risk for people he doesn't even know." I chimed in. Percy looked at me with shock, "Foolish? I think he's brave. Remember Miss Isabelle, these are your people he's saving." Percy said. I shrugged, "And his that he's risking. Besides his schemes are so… amateur." I smirked. "They are clever and cunning and you know it." Percy said through clenched teeth. I smiled, "What is it, Percy? Do you have a little crush on the Pimpernel?"

I teased.

Percy's POV

"What is it, Percy? Do you have a little crush on the Pimpernel?" Isabelle teased. I narrowed my eyes at her, "No, I'm madly in love with my wife, thank you." I nodded to Marguerite, who looked away uncomfortably. "Then why are you getting so hot tempered. You aren't the Pimpernel, are you?" I looked into Isabelle's eyes and smiled, "Oh, not in the least Madame. I wouldn't want to ruin my clothes." Isabelle smiled satisfied with herself, "Well, I'm going to my room. We'll catch up later ladies?" The two women nodded and Isabelle was out the door into the hallway with Aramand and Ozzy right behind her. As soon as they were all out of earshot Marie looked to us, "I think Isabelle and Aramand are in love." I looked at her quickly, "What?" "Oh no, Marie, you're mistaken. Ozzy and Isabelle are in love," Marguerite said matter-of-factly. I between them and pushed myself out of the chair, "I've got to go."

Ozzy's POV

"What was that?" I asked grabbing Isabelle by her arm and pulling her to a halt. She turned around. Her blond curls cascaded around her, framing her face in a way that seemed almost as elegant as it was untidy. Her midnight blue gown clutched her figure making it hard to concentrate on anything else. "What was what?" She asked snapping me out of my thoughts. "What you did down there. You almost blew his cover." I said lowering my voice to a whisper. "But I didn't. I was just messing with him. Marguerite won't suspect a thing." She said, her perfect lips forming a smile. I just wish it had been meant for me. "Ozzy, may I speak to Isabelle. Alone?" I turned to find Aramand St. Just standing a few feet behind me. I looked from him to her and back to him and bowed out.

Isabelle's POV

I watched Ozzy's retreating figure until he was gone and then I turned my attention to Aramand. He smiled at me and I returned it, "Cherie, may I speak with you a moment in the garden?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Cherie, may I speak with you a moment in the garden?" I asked as we stood outside of Isabelle's room. I was so relieved to be home, but I knew I had to leave again in only a few hours, but first there was something I must do. She tucked a stray blond curl behind her ear and nodded, "Yes, of course. I'll be there in a moment." With that she went into her room and I ran down the stairs and into the garden. Smiling like a fool, I paced anxiously as I awaited her arrival. "Aramand?" Her angelic voice rang out like music as she entered the garden "Bella," I ran to her and took her in my arms. "Aramand, what's going on?" She asked. I took her hands and smiled. "I will be leaving soon and I know you must get ready for the ball, but… I could not leave without asking you something first," I dropped down to one knee and pulled out a small box, "Isabelle, I love you with all my heart, Will you marry me?" She placed her hand over her heart and her eyes widened, "Aramand, I don't know what to say." I stood and slipped the ring onto her finger, "Say yes." I whispered looking deeply into her emerald eyes. She nodded, "Yes."

Isabelle's POV

"Yes," I said. Aramand hugged me tightly and kissed me lips quickly. "We'll prepare the wedding upon my return to England." He said, "Isabelle, you have no idea how happy you've made me. I'll see you in a few days." He kissed me again and ran off into the house. As soon as he was out of sight I fell into the bench that Percy had placed in for decoration. How can I do this to him? I can't just marry Aramand! I placed my face in my hands. His kiss, his touch, his everything wasn't what I wanted. I love Aramand, just not like this. "I can't do this. I'm not in love with Aramand…" I said to the roses that Percy had had planted. My last thought was something that not even the flowers could know; I was falling in love with Ozzy.


	20. Chapter 20

Percy's POV

"Percy, please." "Isabelle, I don't understand why you don't want to go to the ball with Ozzy." I said continuing down the stairs with Bella following me in the pastel pink gown I'd picked out for her. "I just can't" She argued. I rolled my eyes, "Why not? Afraid you'll fall in love with him? You are going to the ball with Ozzy and you will have fun. Do I make myself clear?" I asked smiling at her as I mimicked our first encounter on the boat. She must have caught on because she smirked back at me and curtsying replied, "Crystal."

Isabelle's POV

"Bella, we're going to a ball. Could you at least smile?" I rolled my eyes at Ozzy's request. I will not fall in love with this foolish man. "I have no desire to go anywhere with you." I claimed roughly as we entered the great hall together. Everyone had beautiful masks that matched their dresses perfectly. I was no exception, with my crystal embellished, pastel pink mask. The ballroom itself was absolutely breath-taking with golden lace and drapery everywhere that rivaled the shimmery gold outfit I'm sure Percy had a hand in picking out for the prince. As soon as we hit the main floor Ozzy released me and turned to me. "I'm not going to burden you with my unwanted company. If you need me, I'll be dancing. Otherwise, I'll come for you at midnight, not a moment later." I rolled my eyes and took a glass of wine the prince had left out for the guests, then another, and another.

Ozzy's POV

I bowed out of my dance at exactly midnight and set off to find the ever stubborn, ever beautiful Isabelle. She sat with her arms crossed and eyes glued on me looking angry. I smirked and took a seat next to her. "What's wrong, Bella? Jealous, are you?" I mocked. She mumbled something inaudible under her breath. I smiled and leaned in a bit closer, "What was that?" She looked at me in angry silence for what seemed like an eternity before she grabbed my collar and kissed me forcefully on the mouth. When she pulled away I could feel her hot breath by my ear as she whispered, "I think it's time you took me home, Ozzy."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: There is' almost' smut in this chapter, if you don't wanna read it, don't k?**

* * *

Isabelle's POV

As Ozzy helped me out of the carriage, I slipped and fell into his arms and into a fit of girlish giggles. The maids all rushed over to assist me, but I swatted them away like flies. "I want Ozzy to take me." I said, clinging to his arm. I could practically feel the dirty looks I received from the maids. Ozzy shrugged and helped me up the stairs, but halfway up I tripped and he had to carry me the rest of the way to me room. We slipped into my dark room and he sat me on my bed while he lit a few candles to give some light to the room. "Well, good night, Isabelle." He said. I reached out quickly and grabbed the sleeve of his coat. "Wait, I need help. I can't undo the buttons myself." I said pointing to the back of my dress. Ozzy froze for a moment, "I'll got get one of the maids to-" "No!" I cut him off revolted, then I softened my tone, "no, I want you to do it." I said. For some reason I couldn't bear the thought of Ozzy leaving me.

Ozzy's POV

I looked toward the door before giving in to Isabelle's wishes. She lifted up her hair and I gently undid each button on her dress. She stood up and slipped out of it revealing her almost naked body. She slipped into a fit of giggles. "Well, good night now, Bella." I said, blushing heavily and standing up. Once again, Isabelle grabbed me. She slipped off my coat as she kissed me passionately. Slowly she started to unbutton my dress shirt. "Isabelle-" I started breaking the kiss. "Shh.. Ozzy, just stay with me. Please?" I froze at the feeling of Isabelle's hot breath on my neck as she slipped off my shirt. Finally giving in I pushed her down onto the bed and kissed her forcefully and pulled off her slip. I began to undo her corset as her hands reached for my belt. Suddenly something snapped. I broke the kiss and whispered, "Isabelle, I can't." Her face fell, "What do you mean? I thought-" I put a gently finger to her lips to silence her, "Listen to me. I can't because I love you. If we do this I want it to be because you love me too, not because you're drunk." Isabelle nodded understanding. "Will you at least stay with me?" She asked and I nodded in acceptance. "Bella, I need to- oh! I'm sorry." Isabelle jumped up and reached for something to cover her, "Marguerite!"


	22. Chapter 22

Isabelle's POV

I pulled my nightgown over my head and ran out of the room after Marguerite, "Marguerite!" She turned back to me, her face red from embarrassment and tears streaming down her face. I rushed to her and took my friend in my arms, "Marguerite, my dear, what's wrong?" I felt myself become sober as the cool night air flooded in through an open window. "Citizen Chauvelin came to me at the ball and he told me-" she paused getting choked up. "Marguerite, what did he tell you? Please control yourself." I begged, becoming more worried. "He told me that Aramand has been arrested for being in league with the Scarlet Pimpernel!" My breath caught in my throat and Marguerite broke into uncontrolled sobs. I took a deep breath and fought back tears of my own. Taking my silence as a cue, she attempted to continue, "He told me the only way to save him was to turn in the Pimpernel, but when the time came I told him to go. I need you to help me save Aramand." I nodded, "I told you that having him as a lover would come back to haunt you." I chastised. Marguerite stopped crying, but frowned at me and lowered her voice, "You cannot condemn me for that anymore, Isabelle, not while Ozzy is in your bed." I felt myself blush heavily, "Ozzy is not my lover," I shot back fuming then I took a deep breath. "Gather your things. We'll leave on the first boat to France." Then I turned my back to her and began walking toward my room. "I hope you're telling me the truth, Bella," I heard her whisper before shutting the door behind me.

Ozzy's POV

Isabelle came back into the room and stripped once again, only to change into a French style of clothing: A simple red knee length skirt and white dress shirt that revealed her bare shoulders and around her stomach a sash with the French flag. Things she would wear around the house because Percy wouldn't allow her outside in them. The shirt revealed more skin than any Englishwoman would allow. The sash was only worn when we went to France though. It was odd for her to put it on now, or anything besides a nightgown. "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked getting up to move beside her. "I'm going to France. He's in trouble." I gave her a confused look as I sat beside her. I watched as she threw clothing into a bag and then it hit me. "Aramand. You're risking your life for him?" I asked. She paused for a moment in her packing, but didn't answer. "You are! Oh my God, Bella! You were so willing to be with me only moments ago and now… now you're running off to save him. Did you ever love me at all?" She shut her bag and met my gaze with tears in her eyes. She stood and bent down to kiss me, "I do love you, but I'm engaged… to Aramand."


	23. Chapter 23

Isabelle's POV

I watched from the bar as Marguerite flirted with drunken soldiers in an attempt to get her to bring her to Aramand. I bit my lip as I felt an arm wrap around my waist and the stench of stale alcohol met my nose closer than ever. "Well aren't you something special? Why don't you allow me to escort you home, Cherie?" I felt my stomach flip at the sound of the name Aramand had always called me come from the soldier's dirty mouth. His breath stank like old liquor and I had to keep myself from gagging. I made an attempt to pull myself from his grasp, but to no avail. The soldier pulled me closer to him and I felt his sickly warm breath on the back of my neck, "A fighter? Well, come with me and we'll see how far that gets you." He dragged me out of the bar as I attempted to get Marguerite's attention, but she was too occupied with the soldiers to notice me. I was led to a back ally and thrown onto the floor. He laughed as one of his friends came out of the bar behind him.

They spoke quickly in hushed tones before returning their drunken focus to me. I stood up and brushed myself off. They laughed and the first one said, "You're a gypsy aren't you? Dance for us gypsy." I stood shocked for a moment. I was not a gypsy; I worked at the theater with Marguerite. "Whore! Are you deaf? We said dance!" The second one spat at me. I bit my lip, I only had once choice really. I started dancing in the normal gypsy fashion I'd seen when I went to the fair when I was little. Then I remembered something and smiled. I leaned down and pulled my skirt up to my thigh and pulled out a large knife I'd kept hidden. I pointed it at them and one took a step back. The other drew his sword and smacked the edge of my knife. I managed to cut his hand and in a moment of pain, he was disoriented. I took the opportunity he gave me and punched him in the side of the face, just as Percy had taught me during training. The force of the blow forced him to stumble and knock himself out on the brick wall. In my moment of satisfaction of being able to take care of myself, I forgot my original captor and my knife was knocked from my hand. Again, I was knocked to the ground, this time with a knife to my throat. I closed my eyes, and realized that this is where I was going to die. "Any last words, Whore?" The soldier asked, I shook my head and waited for death. I was surprised to hear the sound of metal hitting metal and my eyes shot open. I smiled as I gazed upon my savior, "Ozzy!"


	24. Chapter 24

Ozzy's POV

I blocked the soldier's blade again as I smirked down at Isabelle, who was scrambling to her feet, "Miss me, Love?" Even out of my peripheral vision I could see her cheeks were scarlet. With one sweep of my sword I disarmed the drunken guard and his sword flew into my hand. Clearly defeated, he rushed to gather up his semi-conscious companion and fled. I turned and attempted to grab Isabelle's hand, but she swatted it away. I frowned deeply and crossed my arms. "I just saved your life. The least you could do is hold my hand." She rolled her eyes and mimicked my arms, "I was just about to do that when you got here." She claimed. Flabbergasted, I simply shook my head, "Well, in any case, let's go. They'll probably be back with re-enforcements. The rest of the boys are-" She shook her head, "No, I need to get Marguerite." She cut me off. I shook my head and entered the bar with her. It was completely empty and I knew exactly what had happened. Apperently, the same thought hit Isabelle because she fell to her knees crying loudly. I fell to my knees beside her and covered her mouth, "If you don't stop you're going to get us both killed. Now let's go meet Percy." Isabelle nodded and I kissed the top of her head, "it'll be alright, Love."

Isabelle's POV

As the base camp came into sight I grabbed Ozzy's hand and pulled him to a halt, "Ozzy, why did you save me? You were very upset with me when I left and-" Ozzy cut me off with a kiss that this time, I didn't refuse. "Isabelle, I saved you because I love you. No matter who you marry, I will always love you." With that he kissed my hand and we entered the camp.

Percy's POV

"Everyone, we need to hurry! Where's Ozzy?" I asked, when no one answered I sighed. How did I let things so go wrong? "Percy!" "Ozzy!" I felt pure relief as Ozzy and Isabelle came into view. "Here they come." I heard one of the boys say. I pulled Isabelle and Ozzy underneath in and waited for the soldiers to come in. I gave the signal and the boys jumped from their hiding places and in a matter of seconds we had them tied up, stripped, and hidden. "Now everyone get into these uniforms. I'll go change into my disguise and we'll all meet up by the guillotine. Understood?" There were grumbles of understanding, making me smile. Perhaps there is a chance to save Aramand and Marguerite after all.


	25. Chapter 25

Isabelle's POV

I watched quietly as Marie continued to sculpt a likeness of Percy. "Bella, go fetch Percy and tell him I've finished. All that's left is to paint it." I nodded and ran out of the small space, excited to have some sort of job to do. I ran to where Percy was fixing his wig while the rest of the boys were changing into their uniforms. I covered my eyes until I reached him, "Percy, Marie has something to show you," I grabbed him by the wrist and began to drag him out of the tent. "I'm quite capable of finding my way over there, Isabelle, is dragging me necessary?" Percy laughed lightly. I felt my felt blush slightly, "I suppose not. I'm just excited. I'll go see if I'm needed somewhere else." I said embarrassed before running off to go find Ozzy.

Ozzy's POV

"Ozzy!" I turned from the mirror to see Isabelle running toward me. I fixed my collar and rose. I walked to meet her, "Isabelle, what's wro-" I was cut off by her lips meeting mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck and mine around her waist pulling her closer. She broke the kiss and met my eyes, "That's for luck. I know how dangerous this is and how brave you are and… Please just… come back to me." She said desperately, fixing my collar. I looked into her concerned eyes confused, "What about Aramand?" They'd been silently promised to each other for years. How could she possibly leave him? She'd given herself to him, they were engaged, and she had never shown any reason to believe she was really going to leave him. How could she change and erase the promises she made to him? As if reading my mind she said, "I can't change what happened between Aramand and I, but when you come home, I'll break off the engagement. That is if you'll have me." I shook my head in astonishment. Her voice was pleading and soft as her eyes met mine. "Why?" She smiled despite herself, "Because there's a promise made in every bed. Spoken or silent, a promise is surely made. The promise to be together forever. I broke that promise to Aramand. It wouldn't be fair to him to pretend I'm in love with him." I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her gently, "You know you'll break his heart by doing this." I said holding her close. She nodded, "I know, but I can't love him. Not while your heart still beats." She kissed me sweetly, "I leave on the next boat to England, Percy doesn't want me here for the battle. Hurry home to me." She kissed me again and then she was gone.


	26. Chapter 26

Ozzy's POV

I paced back and forth anxiously as I waited for it to begin. Everyone was in there places and it seemed I was the only one who was nervous. Suddenly, I felt a firm hand on my shoulder stopping me in my tracks, "Calm down, Ozzy. Everything will be fine," Percy's ever smiling face looked at me. "I know I'm just anxious," I confessed. Percy made an attempt to stifle a laugh, but failed, "And you teased me when I was anxious. It's about to begin, just keep calm." I nodded and took a deep breath and Percy took his place beside me. Two large doors opened, revealing a beautiful vision of white. The band began and my beautiful bride walked down the aisle to me. I had to keep myself from running to meet her in the middle. Aramand had her on his arm and kissed her cheek lightly before giving her to me. We said traditional vows and I lifted her veil cautiously. Under the veil was the most radient vision I'd ever seen. Her emerald green eyes met my brown ones in a moment of complete love and surrender to one another. Her curly blond hair framed her face in perfect ringlets. I kissed Isabelle's sweet lips for the first time as her husband and it felt like magic. Once we broke apart she smiled at me, "I'm glad you came home to me." I smiled back and kissed her again before taking her hand and leading her down the aisle. As I walked her down the aisle I whispered to her the words that I'd wanted to say to her since she disarmed me for the first time on the boat, "Isabelle, I will always come home to you. I love you, you are my life, my love, and my own, and I'll never leave you." I turned to her and the door of the church and kissed her to seal my promise. And in that moment, there were no secrets only love.

The End


End file.
